An electronics housing is typically in the form of a box-like structure, in the interior of which electronic circuitry is mounted. The electronics housing is desirably constructed from materials that meet specific functional requirements for density, thermal expansion, thermal conductivity, mechanical strength, and the like. For example, an electronics device used in aircraft and spacecraft may be lightweight and therefore may be constructed from low-density materials.
Additionally, in some environments, a hermetic seal of the electronics housing may be desirable. In other words, it may be desirable for the electronic circuitry within the electronics housing to be in a vacuum. A gasket may be used to provide the hermetic seal between members of the electronics housing.
Mechanical fasteners, for example, bolts, positioned along the perimeter of the electronics housing may also be used with the gasket to provide and secure the hermetic seal. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0024011 to Michaud et al. discloses a thermally stable vacuum enclosure seal design for CO2 lasers. More particularly, Michaud et al. discloses a housing and an end flange coupled to the housing. An indium wire seal is placed between a tongue of the end flange and a groove formed in an open end of the housing to provide a hermetically sealed environment. Bolts secure the end flange to the housing along a perimeter. Unfortunately, to access the electronic circuitry within the electronics housing, the bolts must be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,267 to Johnson et al. discloses an intensifier tube that includes a housing having faceplates in the form of glass windows. The glass windows seal interior components within a vacuum via a ring of indium that contacts an interface between each of the windows and the housing.